Happy Birthday
by The Last Letter
Summary: It's Beckett's birthday and Castle breaks into her apartment to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday.
1. Happy Birthday

He was Rick Castle. Charming, handsome, and stealthy. He crept forward in the dark hallway. He took the key out of his pocket - he had made a copy of the original earlier in the week - and unlocked the door. He shut it silently behind him. He took off his shoes, and turned down the dark, eerie hallway.

He opened the first door he saw, regretting that he did not know the layout of the apartment, and peered around the bathroom. He closed the door softly. The next door was a spare bedroom, which meant that there was only one door left. The door in which his prey could be found behind.

His sock feet making no sound on the carpet, he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. He stood softly for a moment, allowing himself to adjust to the darker room. He then looked around and found her gun lying on the night stand. _That just won't do_, he thought. He walked to the night stand, removed the gun, and put it under the bed. Problem solved, now there was nolonger a possibility of him getting shot.

He took a moment to study the beautiful woman in front of him. Long, dark hair fell across her porcelain cheeks, her beautiful eyes were closed, but not for long, her lashes so long they almost brushed her cheeks. Her breathing was deep and even, a sure sign of the slumber she was in.

He looked at the clock. Two more minutes. In two more minutes it would be her thirtieth birthday, and he would be the first one to wish her a happy birthday. He watched the numbers move impatiently, until the time came upon them.

He moved into a half-crouch, prepared to spring on top of her, took a deep breath, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and jumped. He hit the groggy figure with the force a football player, knocking his victim breathless.

When Beckett regained her voice, however, she snapped, "Castle, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday," he explained, still sitting on top of her so that she could not fight back, because that was a fight he wasn't sure he could win.

"And?" Beckett asked.

Rick frowned, there was an 'and' to all of this? "I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."

"So you broke into my _apartment_?" Beckett asked, surprised, although she knew she really shouldn't be. "Couldn't you have told me this at the precinct or something?"

"I couldn't take the chance of your Dad calling you, or Ryan or Esposito texting you." Castle explained. "Or you opening the card Lanie sent you."

"You went through my mail?" Beckett demanded, squirming under Castle's weight.

"No, no," Castle sounded indignant, "it was right on top."

"Yeah," Beckett agreed sarcastically. "Can you get off me now?"

"Hmm," Castle mused. "Depends. Are you going to kill me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good enough." Castle rolled off of Beckett.

Beckett sat up with a yawn, and noticed the clock. "It's four in the morning!" She complained.

"Yep," Castle sounded proud of himself, "You were born at three-fifty-seven a.m. so that's what time I woke you up."

"Oh," Beckett nodded. Then after a moment of silence she said, in a resigned way, "you're not leaving . . . are you?"

"Nope," Castle said, giddily, popping the p as loud as he could.

"Fine," Beckett knew that there was no point in fighting with him. Besides, she could always make him sit in lockup at the precinct later. Ah, sweet revenge.

Castle started to leave the room, he'd brought everything he needed for a birthday breakfast, when something hit him, he popped his head back in the room, "I almost forgot: happy birthday, Beckett."

"Thanks Castle." Beckett said, almost without sarcasm.

**I do not own **_**Castle**_**. I hope you like it enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Lockup

They were on their way to the precinct, and Beckett was ready to purposely get into an accident so that Castle would shut up. She had no idea what had made him this way. Castle was usually annoying, yes, she had learned to deal with that, but this, this had shot passed annoying. At the moment, Castle was describing to her _exactly_ how he had made the omelette they had eaten.

Beckett had to interrupt. "Castle," she said, hoping to catch his attention.

She did. He froze mid-word, mouth half-hanging open, arms frozen in his attempt to imitate a frying pan. "What?" He asked, after three long, silent seconds.

"How did you know when I was born?" It had been nagging at Beckett ever since he had said it in her bedroom this morning.

"I have connections at the hospital." Castle explained. "I am endlessly doing research on what injuries affects what, and so I get quite friendly with a lot of doctors," he flashed her a smile, "and the nurses think I'm charming."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "So go follow one of them around and right a book."

Castle opened his mouth to send back a sarcastic reply, but then it was like a lightbulb turned on over his head. "Great idea. Somehow, I'll send Nikki undercover as a nurse. That's going to be sexy," and he began to lay out a new plot line.

Ten minutes and New York traffic later, Beckett jumped out of her car and practically ran into the precinct. She just kept going, even when she heard Castle come in after her.

"C'mon Katie," he panted, struggling to keep up with her.

Beckett whirled around, "did you just call me _Katie_?" She asked him.

"Ooh," Esposito and Ryan chimed, just like they were in the second grade.

"Maybe I did," he said, "maybe I didn't."

"No, he definitely did." Esposito said.

"Don't be a tattle tale," Beckett chided, "I know exactly what Castle said."

Castle began to back away from the gleam in her eye, and he whimpered when she took a step closer, the evil grin he had written about so many times on her face.

*TEN*MINUTES*LATER*

"Aww, c'mon guys, this isn't fair!" Castle yelled. He wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell, and shook, but they didn't budge. "Come on, please!"

Ryan, Esposito and Beckett just sat there sipping coffee and watching him like they were at a Broadway play. "Poor little Castle," Beckett said with mock-sympathy.

"Tsk, tsk," Ryan added, "but this way he might learn something."

"Castle learn?" Esposito sounded appalled, "never!" The trio laughed.

Castle frowned. "Haha guys, can you let me out now?"

The three exchanged glances, then shook their heads.

Captain Montgomery emerged from his office, and Castle thought,_ I'm saved!_

"Beckett, what's going on here?" He asked.

"We're reading Castle his rights," Beckett explained smoothly, while Castle's jaw dropped, "he assaulted a police officer this morning."

"I woke you up to say 'happy birthday, '" he whined. "That's hardly assault!"

"And breaking and entering," Beckett added.

"I made a copy of your key," Castle said, "that's not breaking anything."

Beckett turned to her colleagues. "I would call that a confession, wouldn't you?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, and started nodding vigorously.

Montgomery looked at his detectives like they had gone insane, but then Beckett winked at him, and he caught onto their little game. "Carry on detectives."

"WAIT!" Castle cried, "You can't leave me here!"

"Watch us," Beckett said. As Castle cried, whined and cursed behind her, she decided that he could stay in there all day.

**Okay, I only meant this to be a one-shot, but people kept story-alerting this, and saying continue, so I put out a second chapter, but this is it! No more! I don't own**_** Castle**_**. Reviewers are loved.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
